


Gebranntes Kind

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2016, Borowskis POV, Episode Related, Episode: Borowski und der brennende Mann, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Kiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Es war naheliegend gewesen, daß Roland erst mal mit zu ihm kam.> Originalpost in meinem LJDas 13. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Traurig / Aufgebracht  
> Fandom: Tatort Kiel  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, h/c  
> Handlung: Es war naheliegend gewesen, daß Roland erst mal mit zu ihm kam. (Post-Ep zu „Der brennende Mann.“)  
> Länge: 1.300 Wörter  
> A/N: Beide haben nach dieser Folge so viel Trost verdient … vor allem Schladitz. Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach, die sind verflucht stur! Ich hatte vor zwei Jahren schon mal einen Anlauf für diese Geschichte genommen, bin aber gescheitert. Nun also der zweite Versuch, der hoffentlich irgendwo und irgendwie funktioniert.

***

Es war naheliegend gewesen, daß Roland erst mal mit zu ihm kam. Er konnte in dem Zustand schlecht alleine zurechtkommen, und sie hatten ja schon Übung im Zusammenwohnen. Hatte er gedacht. Allerdings hatte er da wohl kurzfristig vergessen, wie sehr Roland ihn damals genervt hatte. Und jetzt saß er hier, drei Tage vor Weihnachten, mit einem Freund, der auf Krücken durch die Wohnung hüpfte und putzte.

„Kannst du die Füße mal da runter nehmen, damit ich den Tisch abwischen kann?“

„Du fällst noch hin, wenn du so weitermachst.“

„Ich hab‘ alles im Griff“, erklärte Roland fröhlich. „Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, was wir zu Weihnachten essen wollen? Gans oder Karpfen?“

Er schloß kurz die Augen und zählte von zehn rückwärts. Das würde er nicht durchhalten. Nicht über die Feiertage. Nicht einen Tag länger.

„Das ist doch viel zu aufwendig.“

„Ich hab‘ doch Zeit.“ Roland nahm sich das Gestell des Couchtischs vor und schwankte bedenklich, als er sich tiefer beugte. „Sag‘ mal, deine Putzhilfe ist aber nicht besonders gründlich. Macht die hier nie sauber?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er war mit der Wohnung zufrieden, so wie sie war. Wieso hatte eigentlich keine von Rolands Töchtern Zeit, um sich um ihn zu kümmern? Wieso war der Mann eigentlich verheiratet gewesen und hatte sich jahrelang um seine Kinder gekümmert, nur um jetzt doch hier zu sein und _ihn_ in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

„Ich könnte Gans mit Rotkohl und Klößen machen. Das hat meine Mutter immer zu Weihnachten -“

„Du brauchst nicht zu kochen!“ Er war lauter geworden als er gewollt hatte, so laut, daß Roland sich aufrichtete und ihn verwundert ansah.

„Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Du!“ Er sprang vom Sofa auf. „Jetzt setz dich endlich hin! Du sollst hier nicht putzen, du sollst dich erholen!“

***

Nach seinem Ausbruch hatte Roland einfach beharrlich geschwiegen. Das konnte er gut: aggressives Schweigen. Aber wenigstens hatte er endlich aufgehört, in der Wohnung herumzuwuseln, und sich stattdessen mit einem Buch auf die Couch gesetzt. Und Borowski hatte sich ins Schlafzimmer verzogen und den Krimi zur Hand genommen, den er gerade las. Roland fand das ja merkwürdig, daß er sich in seiner Freizeit auch noch freiwillig mit Verbrechen beschäftigte. Der verstand einfach nicht den Unterschied zwischen Realität und Fiktion … und wie entspannend es war, von Mordfällen zu lesen, mit denen er überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Aber Roland schwieg ja nun beleidigt und konnte ihn daher auch nicht nerven.

Konzentrieren konnte er sich trotzdem nicht. Nicht wegen dem Streit wegen der Putzerei – das war ja eigentlich wie früher. Wie in der guten alten Zeit. Borowski lächelte humorlos. Die Zeit, bevor er von dieser ganzen Geschichte erfahren hatte. Er klappte das Buch wieder zu. Im Grund wußte er ja, daß ihn das überforderte. Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, mit Menschen umzugehen. Immer sagte er das falsche. Vielleicht fehlte ihm, wenn er ehrlich war, auch ein wenig das Interesse an seinen Mitmenschen. Er ließ die anderen in Ruhe und die ließen ihn in Ruhe, so war ihm das am liebsten. Roland war einer der ganz wenigen, bei denen das anders war. Roland und Frau Brandt, in gewisser Weise. Weshalb er auch immer noch sauer war, daß ausgerechnet die beiden sich gegen ihn verbündet hatten. Daß Roland ihr zuerst erzählt hatte, was los war, statt mit ihm zu reden. Und Frau Brandt dann auch noch mit ihren Vorwürfen, das würde an ihm liegen.

Aber das war ein Nebenkriegsschauplatz. Das Hauptproblem war, daß Roland mit jemandem reden mußte. Und wenn er noch so sehr so tat, als sei alles wieder beim Alten – das merkte sogar er, daß das nicht stimmte. Wenn Frieda noch hier wäre … das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen. Sie hätte gewußt, wie man da vorgehen mußte. Aber jetzt war die Sache offenbar an ihm hängengeblieben, und all seine Versuche hatte Roland bisher geschickt abgeblockt, indem er das Thema gewechselt oder zu streiten angefangen hatte.

Borowski sah auf die Uhr. Jetzt hatten sie sich schon eine gute Stunde angeschwiegen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, einen neuen Vorstoß zu wagen. Er durfte sich nur nicht von Gesprächen über Weihnachtsessen und ähnliches ablenken lassen. Borowski atmete tief durch, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Nur um schon wieder ausgetrickst zu werden. Roland war eingeschlafen, das Buch aus seiner Hand gefallen und der Kopf zur Seite gerutscht. Es wäre ziemlich herzlos, ihn jetzt zu wecken. Die Schmerzmittel machten ihn immer noch ziemlich müde, und außerdem schlief er nachts schlecht. Das sagte er zwar nicht, aber Borowski war oft genug vom Klackern der Krücken auf seinem Parkett geweckt worden um zu wissen, was los war.

Roland schlief so fest, daß er nicht einmal wach wurde, als Borowski seine Beine aufs Sofa hievte – der Gips war wirklich verdammt unhandlich. Am Ende hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, den anderen in eine einigermaßen bequem aussehende liegende Position zu bringen und zuzudecken. Roland hatte etwas gemurmelt, aber das hatte nicht wirklich Sinn ergeben und die Augen hatte er auch nicht geöffnet.

Das Gespräch würde warten müssen.

***

Er war ganz in sein Buch vertieft, als ihn ein Geräusch auffahren ließ. Besorgt sah er auf – aber es war nur Roland, der wachgeworden war und sich ächzend wieder in die Senkrechte brachte. Da frühere Hilfsversuche barsch abgewiesen worden waren, hielt Borowski lieber den Mund und sah stumm zu, wie Roland sich abmühte.

„Wie spät ist es denn?“

„Halb sieben. Du bist eingeschlafen.“ _Geistreich, Borowski, wirklich geistreich. Da wäre er jetzt nicht selbst drauf gekommen._ „Hast du Hunger?“

Roland sah ihn an mit diesem Blick, den er seit dieser Sache oft hatte – irgendwie verloren und nicht ganz da.

„Ich hol uns was.“

Er war froh, als er in der Küche war. Natürlich wäre das der Moment gewesen, in dem er einhaken hätte müssen. Aber wenn Roland so verletzlich wirkte, noch nicht ganz da zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, das konnte er einfach nicht. Außerdem hatte er Angst, was dann passieren würde.

Als er mit dem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, hatte Roland die Wolldecke schon wieder zusammengefaltet und sich gefaßt. 

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend und vermieden es, die Szene am Nachmittag anzusprechen. War ja auch nicht der Rede wert. Bis Roland sich irgendwann räusperte und sagte: „Können wir einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen?“

Borowski sah überrascht auf. Im Ernst jetzt? „Meinetwegen … Aber ich hab‘ keinen Weihnachtsbaumschmuck.“

„Das macht nichts, wir können unseren …“

„Was ist?“

Die Vorfreude, die eben noch in Rolands Gesicht gestanden hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Silvia den dieses Jahr verwenden will.“

Das bezweifelte er, ehrlich gesagt. Wenn er Alexandra richtig verstanden hatte, war Silvia mit ihrem Lover irgendwo im Süden unterwegs und hatte vermutlich kein Interesse an beschaulichen deutschen Weihnachten. Aber ausnahmsweise fiel ihm rechtzeitig ein, daß er das jetzt vielleicht lieber nicht so sagen sollte. „Ist doch egal. Ich hol die Sachen morgen ab, wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst.“

Roland lächelte wieder. Ein bißchen traurig, immer noch, aber immerhin.

Und er merkte zu seiner Überraschung, daß er sich tatsächlich ein bißchen freute. Weihnachten mit Weihnachtsbaum. Und Gans. Immerhin, das mußte man zugeben, Roland war ein wirklich guter Koch. Und außerdem sein bester Freund.

„Was ist?“

Sie würden dieses verdammte Gespräch führen müssen. Irgendwann. Aber im Augenblick fiel ihm nichts anderes ein, als eine Hand auszustrecken und Roland zu sich zu ziehen. Er wußte schon gar nicht mehr, wie das richtig ging, aber Roland beschwerte sich zum Glück nicht. Roland sagte gar nichts, obwohl das für seine Rippe bestimmt nicht gut war.

Danach waren sie beide ein wenig verlegen. Aber Roland sah ein ganzes Stück besser aus, und er selbst fühlte sich so erleichtert, daß er daraus schloß, daß das wohl das richtige gewesen sein mußte. Und zum Glück konnte man ja weiteressen und über die Planungen für die Feiertage reden.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bei den Namen von Schladitz Frau und Tochter war ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher. Die korrigiere ich gerne, falls nötig.


End file.
